vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Possessor Demon
Summary Possessor Demons are one of the most common forms of Demon, an incorporeal abomination that hungers to clothe itself in flesh. Although not especially powerful compared to other Spirits, Possessor Demons infest the mundane world in vast numbers. There they cause endless chaos and suffering. A Possessor Demon is naturally Invisible. Those who can perceive Invisible things will see the Possessor Demon as a vaguely manlike shadow. Most creatures, however, will sense the presence of a Possessor Demon only by a distinct and otherwise inexplicable chill in the air. Like all Demons, Possessor Demons delight in ruining the plans of men. They strike without warning, or any seeming agenda other than causing confusion and catastrophe. They love to haunt ruins and wastelands, or any other place where the harmony and order of the Cosmos seems to have broken down. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C as a Demoniac Object, higher with Preternatural Effects Name: Possessor Demon, Demoniac Object Origin: Ghastly Affair Gender: Unknown Age: Varies Classification: Dark entities that hunger to inhabit flesh Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 6 and 7), Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (Can decrease individuals' Charisma, Constitution, Dexterity, Intelligence, Strength, and Wisdom), Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility and Non-Corporeal (Possessor demons are naturally invisible and incorporeal, Possession, Empathic Manipulation (Individuals will experience an inexplicable and distinct chill when attempting to perceive the presence of a Possessor Demon), Blood Manipulation |-|Preternatural Effects=Void Manipulation (Preternatural Effects are not real in the same sense as ordinary reality), Clairvoyance (via Divination-oriented effects), Transmutation (via Transmutation-oriented effects), Alternate Future Display and Precognition (Can discern the effects of any particular action via Augury), Darkness Manipulation (Extinguishes all light within a 20-foot radius via Darkness), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect the presence of evil intent via Detect Evil), Telepathy, Telekinesis |-|Resistances=Resistance to all Preternatural Effects via high Wisdom or various shielding effects including: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Void Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation (Can instantly neutralize virtually any toxin via Delay Poison or Neutralize Poison), Telepathy (via Hide Thoughts), Pain Manipulation (via Ignore Pain), Astral Projection, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Corruption, Memory Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Thread Manipulation,Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, BFR, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Curse Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level (Possesses a strength level of 12, which represents a level slightly above average human capabilities, which represents a level of 9), Street level as a Demoniac Object (Possesses a strength level of 20, which exceeds human capabilities represented by levels 2 to 18), higher with Preternatural Effects Speed: Varies from Below Average Human to Peak Human (Speed levels can vary from 3 to 18, higher through Preternatural Effects (Can utilize magic to amplify speed, strength, and endurance) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class, Street Class as a Demoniac Object, higher with Preternatural Effects Durability: Human level, Street level as a Demoniac Objects, higher with Preternatural Effects (Can utilize magic to form barriers or simply amplify an individual's physical defensive capabilities) Stamina: Possesses a level of stamina that reaches level 14. Human degrees of stamina range from a level of 3 to 18, with the average at level 9. Range: Standard melee range normally, higher via Preternatural Effects Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average. Human degrees of intelligence ranges from a level of 3 to 18 whereas Possessor Demons often possess a degree of intellect that reaches level 9. Weaknesses: Possessor Demons dislike sunlight, but are not harmed by it. Feats: *Preternatural Effects Reference *Ghastly Affair Player's Manual (pg. 31-32, 167-168) *Ghastly Affair Presenter's Manual (pg. 149-151, 156-157) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Summons Category:Ghastly Affair Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Void Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Blood Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9